This invention relates, in general, to computer systems and, more specifically, to transferring e-mail and other data between a computer network and a computer which is not connected to the network.
Electronic mail messages (e-mail) are becoming more popular today with computer users as a means to communicate with another party. It offers, among other things, the advantages of very fast delivery, economical expense, ability to include files, pictures, and data, and the convenience of avoiding xe2x80x9cphone tagxe2x80x9d associated with telephone conversations (with e-mail, both composer and reader can do so at their own convenience). While the advantages of e-mail, and exchanges of other data, are easy to implement from home or office based computers, the use of e-mail communication, or exchange of data, is more difficult when the user dose not have access to a computer that is connected to the computer network over which the data is transferred.
The Internet is one of the primary avenues for transferring data between two or more computers. When one of those computers does not have access to the Internet, the quick transfer of data becomes much more difficult. Business people, travellers, tourists, service personnel, and others, frequently are accustomed to using e-mail for conducting daily business and communication with friends and family. One solution which is becoming popular is the use of portable computers that can be taken away from the fixed computer location and used to process and compose e-mails and data. To transfer this information, the user needs to find a xe2x80x9cportxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cconnectionxe2x80x9d to the Internet. Various methods are in use today for this purpose, including cellular phone access, modem connections in hotel rooms, airport terminals, and truckstops, and remote computer terminals. While these devices and systems play an important part in extending the access capability to a computer network such as the Internet, they do have some limitations. The user must be able to establish communications with the Internet through these devices before the data can be transferred. For example, a person getting off of an airplane may have just composed three e-mails on his laptop computer while in flight. To send those e-mails, the person would have to find a modem connection and determine the local telephone number for his ISP (Internet Service Provider). After powering-up his computer and opening the mail-reader software, the person would call and establish a connection. Then the e-mail could be sent and received over the network. Not counting any processing or responding to received e-mails, this procedure could take several minutes.
It is desirable therefore, and it is an object of this invention, to provide a method and apparatus for making it easier and faster to exchange data with a computer network while travelling or otherwise being away from a fixed network connection. In addition, it is desirable to provide this ability without the need for having a modem or for finding a telephone connection that is modem compatible. It is also desirable to provide this capability in a manner which will permit the user to compose and review the data or messages on his portable computer while off-line and more at his own convenience.
Several U.S. Patents have been issued which have some relation to the subject matter of this invention. U.S. Pat. No. 5,826,267, issued on Oct. 20, 1998, teaches a web information kiosk for use in high traffic areas, such as airports, malls, transportation terminals, etc. While it does not offer the capabilities of the present invention, it does teach the use of a common, publicly accessible Internet connection. This patent discloses a system whereby the content of the data presented to the user is filtered or customized depending upon the location of the kiosk. This purportedly makes the Internet data obtained easier and less intimidating to use. This system does not provide any means for exchanging data with a storage medium to be processed on another computer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,033, issued on Nov. 23, 1993, generally teaches the use of existing ATM and POS systems for the purpose of reading e-mail messages. This arrangement does not require that the recipient have a computer to read the messages. He simply reads them on the ATM or POS apparatus. Apparently, this invention makes use of existing equipment already in the field. Messages can be sent by selecting pre-coded messages, filling in blanks, or scanning in a written message (see column 14). Access to the system is controlled by a machine readable personal identification card in conjunction with an authorized personal identification number (xe2x80x9cPINxe2x80x9d). Although this system can provide some limited e-mail access to a user without a computer, it does not furnish any capabilities to a user who has a portable computer nor does it provide the advantages of speed, convenience, and versatility that the present invention allows.
There is described herein a new and useful system for transferring data between a computer network and a non-connected computer system. This system is especially convenient for keeping current with e-mails while travelling with a portable or laptop personal computer. Both sending and receiving e-mail messages can be accomplished by using this invention.
Typically, the laptop computer user first composes the e-mail messages on his computer which are to be sent to another computer user over the computer network, such as the Internet. With additional software on the laptop, or by using a modified e-mail program, the composed e-mails are written to a storage medium, such as a floppy disk. Additional account information identifying the user can also be written to the disk. Once this process is complete, the disk is taken to a conveniently located terminal kiosk. There, the disk is inserted and the data on the disk is read by the terminal.
The account data is used to determine if the disk data is from a user authorized to use the terminal. If so, the e-mail data is sent to the indicated recipient(s). In addition, any e-mail data directed to the user""s e-mail address is sent to the terminal and written onto the disk. The balance in the user""s previously created account is adjusted to reflect the charge for performing the terminal services. Upon completion of the data transfers, the disk is removed by the user and eventually read at the laptop computer to view any received e-mails. Of course, the user could do the same procedure without first composing any e-mails if he just wanted to check for any new e-mail messages.
This system allows the transfer of data between a computer and a computer network without the need to have a modem or conventional access to a telephone line to dial into the user""s Internet account. Assuming that the terminals are conveniently located in many public travel places, the user can send and receive e-mails quickly and confidentially for a small fee. Additional security can be accomplished by requiring the user to enter an authorization code number at the terminal before full access will be permitted.